I Wouldn't Call You Special
by imnotgoodwithusernames1234
Summary: I am ordinary. Well, as ordinary as a demigod can be. Just another ten year old demigod who doesn't expect to ever know her parent. Mallory Jones is a normal unclaimed demigod. She knows she isn't special.
1. Chapter 1

I Wouldn't Call You Special

I am ordinary. Well, as ordinary as a demigod can be. Just another ten year old demigod who doesn't expect to ever know her parent.

I knew that Chiron was waiting for someone special. A child of the big three. And that child had been found. She was coming to camp.

I wasn't particularly excited to have another person more important than me.

Then that day I woke up to find a new boy and girl in the Hermes cabin.

"Who are the newbies?" I yelled to the cabin.

"I'm Luke," The boy said. "And this is Annabeth."

"Regular or unclaimed?" I asked.

"I'm a Son of Hermes." He said. "She's unclaimed."

"Don't expect that to change."

"Excuse me?" Luke questioned and the little girl hugged him.

"Hey, I'm sure you're both very amazing, but the gods don't care about us. If she isn't claimed in a week, don't expect it to ever happen."

"Why?" He asked.

"You're probably both many things, but I wouldn't call you special."

I found out later that they had come with a Daughter of Zeus, but she had died protecting them. The death had turned her into a tree which would protect our borders.

Later that very night, at campfire, I watched as the little girl, Annabeth was claimed.

"Hail Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom." Chiron called.

It just wasn't fair! I had come to camp when I was eight and I still wasn't claimed!

I didn't stay for the rest of campfire. I was in a horrible mood.

My father hadn't claimed me after four years, yet Athena claims this little girl after less than a day.

Why couldn't my father claim me?

I thought about my life, searching it for clues, but there were none. I had lived with my average mother in my average house in an average town in New Jersey. At age eight, I was found by a satyr who took me to camp.

Maybe I really was a Daughter of Hermes. Nothing more than an average girl.

The boy named Luke walked into the cabin.

"Hey," He said.

"Whatever," I said.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Mallory," I said.

"Are you a Daughter of Hermes, Mallory?"

"No," I said. "Not that I know of."

"So why are you in here?"

"Because I'm unclaimed. Because whoever my stupid father is, he doesn't care." I said. "The only way to be special around here is to be claimed or have gone on a quest. I'm neither of those things."

"Do you know what?" he said. "I'm going to change that. It's stupid to be stuck in here and waste away."

"You're an idiot." I said. "You aren't going to change anything. You aren't special."

How wrong I was that night.

Two years later, Luke is a different person.

I'm twelve and still unclaimed.

"The councilor is so stupid," Luke said one night. "I could do a better job."

We had just gotten a new councilor after the old one left for college. The new guy was the oldest, but had only started camp three months ago.

"Then do it," I said. "You have more years than this guy, so you can challenge him for it."

"But this guy is one of the best with a sword." He said.

"Then we've got some training to do."

For the next two weeks, I have Luke practice fighting strikes with a sword.

"You're great at this," I said honestly.

I showed him a disarming technique.

"This is difficult," I said. "Most swordsman take years to master it."

The sword clattered out of Luke's hand.

"Now try," I said.

We fought. His blade hit my hilt and I felt the sword fall out of my hand.

"You're ready," I said picking up my sword. "Tomorrow you challenge Josh."

The next day, I watched him walk up to the councilor.

"That's it," He said to him. "I'm done with you bossing me around."

"Is that a challenge?" Josh asked.

"Yes," Luke said. "Unless you want to give up."

"Swords," Josh smiled.

The two grabbed their swords and the entire cabin watched as they fought. Josh was clearly the better fighter.

Luke was about to lose, but then he smiled. I watched as he used my disarming technique. Josh dropped his sword.

"I win."

One year later, I'm a different person.

I'm still living in the Hermes cabin. I'm a thirteen year old unclaimed demigod.

"Mallory," Luke walked into the Hermes cabin. "This is so stupid."

"What?" I asked. "What happened?"

"I got a quest," he said. "I should be excited. Excited to do something that someone's already done."

"What do you have to do?"

"Retrieve a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperides." He said angrily. "Annabeth thought it was amazing, but where's the glory in repeating what others have done?"

"Annabeth's only ten," I said. "She doesn't understand yet."

"You understood at age ten."

"I wasn't claimed."

"Mallory…"

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Today."

"Good luck, Luke."

That night at campfire, Annabeth came to talk to me.

"Luke is going to do awesome, right?" She said to me.

What do you say to a little girl for a question like that?

"Yeah," I said, "just wait and see."

Luke didn't do awesome, though. He came back with a scar on his face and anger in his head.

"It isn't fair!" Luke yelled.

"Yeah, totally," I said suddenly angry. "It isn't fair that you know who your father is. It really isn't fair that you got a quest. Completely unfair."

"Just you wait and see," He said. "Pretty soon, I'll be out of this dump and doing things that actually matter."

"You're many things, Luke Castellan, but I wouldn't call you special."

**(A/N I swear this was supposed to be about Percy, but anyway… Review and tell me what you thought.)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mallory," Luke called.

It's been two months since Luke came back from his quest. I've been tromping through the woods looking for something to fight.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me," I said.

"You have to listen to me," He said. "Mallory, please."

"What?"

"We can change the world, just like I said I was going to," he said. "Topple our stupid parents."

I nodded. "Okay, I like where you're going with this."

So, Luke explained his great plan. We would wake Kronos.

"How?" I asked when he was done.

"We need to wait for a while," He said. "A few years to set it in motion."

"In the meantime, are we friends?"

"Friends," Luke smiled.

One year later, we had not spoken of Luke's plan, but I knew we both thought of it.

No one had been allowed out on a quest since Luke's failure. Annabeth, now eleven years old, was constantly begging Chiron to let her go on one.

"Remember what I said, Annabeth," Chiron always answered. "Someone special must come first."

Someone special… The gears in my mind clicked.

"Luke," I found him in the Sword Arena stabbing dummies. "Chiron's waiting for a child of the Big Three."

"How do you know?"

"I'm sure of it, Luke. He always tells Annabeth that she has to wait for someone special."

"This could help with… you know what."

I nodded.

"Happy birthday, Mallory," Luke said.

"What?"

"October 17th," Luke said. "Your birthday, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'd forgotten. I'm fourteen today."

One year and two months later, the year-round campers went on a field trip to Mount Olympus. I knew what Luke was planning.

"This is crazy," I said. "You're going to get killed."

"Kronos spoke to me," Luke said. "And he said to."

"You're crazy,"

"Mallory," Luke said. "I have to do this. I thought you understood."

"I do understand." I said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I am being hurt." Luke said. "Every day by these stupid, ignorant gods. I'm just giving us a fighting chance."

The next morning, the gods were going crazy.

"What happened?" I asked Annabeth, pretending not to know.

"Zeus's master bolt is gone." She said.

She no longer seemed like a child. She seemed older somehow and… not the point.

"Where's Luke?" I asked.

"I'm right here." Luke walked into the room. "We all have to leave now."

Almost six months later, Luke was setting the plan into action.

That's when it all went downhill.

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth announced, "meet cabin eleven."

"Regular or undetermined?" I asked.

"Undetermined." Annabeth said.

All of the Hermes kids groaned.

"Now, now campers," Luke said. "That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

"This is Luke," Annabeth blushed. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" Percy asked.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

Patron. He said patron and not father.

"How long will I be here?" Percy asked.

"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?" Percy asked.

We all laughed at that. I almost wanted to tell him the truth. To tell that little kid that he might be stuck here forever. I said nothing.

"Come on," Annabeth said. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it." Percy said.

"Come on," Annabeth said and dragged him outside.

Everyone started laughing again.

I walked over to Luke.

He smiled. A huge smile that I hadn't seen in years. "It's starting."

A week later, after Percy had been claimed, Luke tossed me a newspaper.

I skimmed the article on the front. It was about Percy and had a phone number circled in black marker.

"And?" I asked.

"Put it in his doorway." Luke said.

Only a month later, Luke told me his plan.

"I gave him the shoes," Luke said. "They should kill him. When I tell you to run, you get out of camp. There's a ship in New York called the Princess Andromeda. That's the one you get on. I'll meet you there."

It would be easy. I'm sure no one would even notice that I had left.

Four months later, I sit on the Princess Andromeda, bored to death.

"Luke," I said walking over to him.

"Not now, Mallory," he said. "I'm busy."

I walked onto the empty deck and sat on a bench.

I could feel tears seeping out.

"Happy birthday, Mallory," I said to myself. "You're sixteen now."

Luke walked onto the deck.

"Hey," He said. "Look I'm sorry, but we're about to change the world. You should be excited? I'm about to change the world."

"You're many things, Luke Castellan, but I wouldn't call you special."

**(A/N Sooo, how was it? Review or else my Octnaricorn (Octopus + Narwhal + Unicorn) will devour you.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Only eight months later, I watched as Luke had Agrius and Oreius herd two demigods, a satyr, and a Cyclops on board.

Annabeth was among them as well as the boy Percy.

"And so, the fleece," Luke mused. "Where is it?" He prodded his sword at them.

"Hey!" The satyr yelled. "That's real goat fur under there!"

"Sorry, old friend." Luke smiled. "Just give me the Fleece and I'll leave you to return to your, ah, little nature quest."

"Blaa-ha-ha!" The satyr protested. "Some old friend!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me." Luke's voice was dangerously calm. "Where is the Fleece?"

"Not here," Percy said. "We sent it on ahead of us. You messed up."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "You're lying. You couldn't have ..." His face reddened. "Clarisse?"

Percy nodded.

"You trusted ... you gave ..."

"Yeah."

"Agrius!"

The bear giant flinched. "Y-yes?"

"Get below and prepare my steed. Bring it to the deck. I need to fly to the Miami Airport,"

"But, boss—"

"Do it!" Luke screamed. "Or I'll feed you to the drakon!"

I left after that. I didn't feel like watching Luke make any more of a fool of himself. It's funny. I should've enjoyed watching him angry. I was angry at him. We hadn't held a real conversation in eight months. Since the day he forgot my birthday.

I was starting to regret everything I had ever done in life. I almost wished that I hadn't helped Luke become a counselor so many years ago. I could've easily done it for myself. I wouldn't be here now.

Six months later, I barely even saw Luke anymore. Another demigod gave me the news that we had to march up Mount Tam. He didn't even bother to tell me himself.

As we started up the mountain, a body fell. Luke.

He wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. He was stupid and boring and forgetful, but I didn't want him dead.

"Kill them," A giant growled.

Everyone else moved towards the battle, but I ran to Luke's broken form on the rocks.

"Luke!" I yelled. "Luke!"

"He…he…hey, Mallory." He choked out.

"I'm getting you on the ship," I said.

"No…no," he said. "You should go fight. Leave me."

"Stop being so selfish."

"How is that selfish?"

"Just shut up and let me save your life or I'll kill you." I said.

"Ver…very funny." Luke said. Then suddenly, "WHAT THE?"

I looked up to see an airplane shooting bullets through our ranks. Celestial bronze bullets.

I pulled Luke up and dragged him all the way onto the ship's deck.

"Go fight," He said.

"No way, idiot," I said. "I just saved your life. I'm not going to waste that."

"Why did you bother?"

"Because we're friends, Luke." I said. "Aren't we?"

"Friends," Luke smiled. "It's been a long time since I used that word."

"Only because you didn't know the definition,"

My relationship with Luke got better after that. The one thing he wouldn't tell me is how he was healed, but I didn't push.

We talked all the time and he confided in me again. It felt good to have him back.

For ten whole months, I had my best friend back. Then, something went wrong with his planning, or Kronos was angry because Luke avoided me at all costs.

One day, I went looking for him.

"He went out," An empousai told me. "Shame he wouldn't tell us where."

Luke has been telling me everything recently, so why would he just run off like that?

One month later, Luke was just as distant or more than he had been a year ago.

One day, I heard a vicious banging on my door. I opened it up and there was Luke.

I was about to yell at him when I saw his face. It was strewn with tears.

"What happened, Luke?" I asked.

"I'm an idiot," Luke cried. "All of this was just one terrible idea atop another."

"Yeah, it kinda was," I said. "And you are idiot." I wasn't sure how or why I felt angry, but I was. "I told you on day one, Luke. I wouldn't call you special."


	4. Chapter 4

My life came crumbling down. One month after my argument with Luke I figured out why he was so worried.

My best friend was gone.

And when I say gone, I don't mean dead. At least I don't think he's dead. Luke and a few others had gone into the labyrinth.

The word of what happened spread around to me. We had enough people to start, Kronos had risen. Risen using Luke's body.

Why did I have to follow Luke and all his stupid plans? Why did I have to be impressed by the older boy?

I admit that Luke was my idol. He did everything I had ever wanted to do and more.

Luke knew he had made the wrong choice. I'm going to avenge that.

One year later, my plan is ready to go into action. Only problem, I'm still on the boat.

"Kronos is waiting for Jackson to show up," Someone whispered to a friend. "He should be here any day now."

I realized something as I walked to my room. I didn't know anyone on this boat. Maybe it was for the better. If my plan worked…

"Do you know how to talk?" A voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't heard you speak in the two years, maybe, I've been here. So, do you know how to talk?"

"I can talk," I said, my voice hollow.

The boy snorted. "What's your name?"

"Mallory,"

"Alabaster,"

"Strange name," I said.

"Strange girl," He countered.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm fourteen," Alabaster said proudly.

"When did you turn fourteen?" I asked, feeling sick.

"Today, actually. Why?"

I felt horrible. A fourteen year old shouldn't be here. They should be safe and happy like I was.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine," I pushed past him and ran to my room.

I was plagued as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The dream started out simply.

"October 17th," Luke said. "Your birthday, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'd forgotten. I'm fourteen today."

Suddenly, I felt afraid.

"Luke!" I yelled. "Luke!"

I looked down and saw his body broken on those rocks.

"Luke!"

I snapped awake.

It's today. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I was getting off the ship today.

"Alabaster," I whispered to myself.

I ran.

"Jackson's on board," I heard someone say.

I kept running. Alabaster was running towards me.

"We need to get off this ship," I said. "I don't know why, but I feel worried."

"Explosives," Alabaster nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"How do you know that?" I asked as we ran.

"Jackson himself." Alabaster said. "Well specifically he said to get off the ship now and tell the other demigods."

I remembered him from years ago. When he came into the Hermes cabin.

Then, I remembered another thing. He had beaten Luke at swordplay.

I put him out of my mind.

Alabaster found an edge of the ship that we could jump off of.

"How do we do this, though?" I asked. "We won't survive the fall."

"We aren't going to jump," He said. "We just need to be ready."

"For what?"

He didn't answer, but starting chanting.

"That's not Greek," I said.

"Latin," He replied and went back to chanting.

"Now," I said hearing shouts.

Alabaster grabbed my hand as the ship exploded behind us.

I muttered something meant for ears that were not here.

"I wouldn't call you special, Luke Castellan. Even if you did raise a titan."

**(A/N I'm sorry that these keep getting shorter. Please review.)**


End file.
